


it gets better

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, F/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theory: Poe Dameron is universally liked.</p><p>Case 1: Finn who, if he may say, is highly impressionable and likes a lot of people. Probably not the best proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it gets better

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to [Lizzie](http://candlelightsaber.tumblr.com/) for letting me cry over writing this fic to her aaah <3

The first thing Finn does when he gets the messaging feature is to send Rey a love letter of sorts.

 

 

**trooperluke + smugglerhan**

trooperluke: my lovely rey of sunshine guess who got the thing

trooperluke: imma send u so many shit things love u

smugglerhan: noooo get out!!!!

smugglerhan: love you too finn :)

trooperluke: have u seen the thing!!

smugglerhan: what thing!!

trooperluke: the thing drthvdrx did

smugglerhan: :( you know i don't follow him

trooperluke: yeees but ok this is real sweet rey

trooperluke: ok so i made a fic abt luke and his dad right

trooperluke: and drthvdrx??? put meta on my post???? im?? fine??????

smugglerhan: finn

trooperluke: come on my rey of sunshine ive been following kylo since my first month here on tumbrl ok im sentimental abt him

smugglerhan: listen i'm glad your post is getting bnf attention and i am so very proud of you but i just wish he wasn't so important to you

smugglerhan: he's so toxic :( i mean he just posts hanleia wank and argues with palpatine all the time and even then he doesn't really argue?? they just insult each other?? and threaten to kill each other???

smugglerhan: and he's always so mean even when people are trying to be nice idk he doesn't deserve you!!

smugglerhan: and i know it’s hard for you because you recently just became mutuals

trooperluke: just give me time to move on okay love you <3

trooperluke: i know you're just concerned <3

smugglerhan: i'm always here for you! :)

smugglerhan: love you my finnamon roll <3

 

 

When Finn isn't writing fics or crying over Star Wars, he's either cramming for his uni classes or working at the flower shop. Though, okay, he spends half his time at work tapping away on his phone, but morning shifts are always slow. He gets a few customers and maybe calls for advanced orders, sure, but it isn't so busy that he can't sneak in one or two drabbles.

Today, his first customer comes in just a while after his shift starts, catching him right as he's two minutes into staring blankly at a Han/Leia White House AU he's been working on for the last two days.

"Hello, I'd like a bouquet that says _I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass all year but that's just how I show people I like them_ ," they say, grinning all too brightly for 8:10 AM. Finn kind of feels like he’s staring at the sun, but he doesn’t want to put a hand over his eyes because that would just be weird, wouldn’t it?

So Finn blinks instead, waiting for them to maybe tell him they were joking about the bouquet request, but they just keep grinning at him. The silence starts to get awkward twenty seconds in.

“Um.” The customer shifts their weight from one foot to another, their smile losing a bit of its luster. “Should I repeat that?”

“I’m sorry,” Finn says, because it would only be useless for the customer to repeat themselves, “but we only have bouquets for standard messages like _I love you, I’m sorry,_ and _Sorry you died._ ”

The customer looks around the room as if wondering whether they should go and find a better flower shop with better bouquets or settle for this admittedly shitty one. But then they must be in a hurry because they say, “Sure, I’ll take one that says _I’m sorry_.”

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Finn says before slipping into the back room. He tries to pick out the best-looking bouquet because it’s the least he can do for being a shitty worker in a shitty flower shop.

“That looks great. I’ll take it,” the customer says when Finn goes out to show them. Finn tries not to look too relieved. “How much?”

“On the house,” Finn says, because that’s apparently a great idea when he’s running on one hour of sleep. No more late night talks with Rey, he swears. And he means it this time.

He of course regrets the offer immediately because that is $30 off his paycheck, which also means goodbye, quality comfort food.

“Really?” the customer asks, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

“Really,” Finn says instead of saying no and laughing it off like any other person would do. He’s in this shit now. He might as well see it through to the end.

The customer narrows their eyes. “If I walked out of here right now, will I find the police at my doorstep tomorrow morning?”

“I don’t think they can find you that fast without your name,” Finn says, shrugging.

“Well, will I find an artist’s sketch of me plastered around the city tomorrow morning?” the customer amends.

“It’s on the house,” Finn insists. “Relax.”

“Okay, you know what?” The customer backs away, hands up in a gesture of _I don’t know what’s going on and I’m pretty sure I don’t want to either_. “I’m just not going to take it.”

“I’m going to throw this at your face if you don’t take it,” Finn says, because it’s definitely something both Rey and Leia Organa would approve of. Also, because he’s already resigned himself to stealing from his roommate’s supposedly secret stash of green tea and peanut butter cups instead of buying a tub of ice cream at the grocery this Friday.

“Wow. Okay, I’ll take it,” the customer says, and their hands now seem like they’re up in the air in surrender.

“Good,” Finn says, only barely managing not to huff.

The customer makes a dash for the bouquet which Finn has set down on the counter and immediately retreats with the flowers pressed to their chest.

“Thank you,” they say before scuffling over to the door. As they open the door, though, the customer turns around and asks, “Were you really going to throw this at my face?”

“Maybe?” Finn answers because he might not have wanted to, but he really could have.

And just like that, the customer’s grin is back on their face, even brighter than before. “You wouldn’t have,” they say, sounding so sure of themselves.

“I wouldn’t have thrown the shit flowers in your beautiful face,” Finn admits, and he hopes it’s enough of an apology for this particular customer to never come back with a complaint because he never wants to feel this awkward again.

“Nice to know,” the customer says as they _wink_ , of all things. It makes Finn all tingly and confused and kind of angry because it’s too early for all these feelings, okay, he just wants to drink some coffee and cry about his shit writing in peace.

“My day can only get better from here,” Finn tells himself firmly.

God, he hopes so.

 

 

**trooperluke + smugglerhan**

trooperluke: i am a mess i should just be working at a coffee shop

trooperluke: we could open a coffee shop together rey don’t you bake

smugglerhan: yes!! and you’d make a v cute barista :)

trooperluke: yes see why am i working at shitty flower shop when i could be drinking my own shop’s coffee 24/7

smugglerhan: okay what is up, friend?

trooperluke: idk i’m crap at this job i don’t even know any flower meaning besides roses for love

trooperluke: i thought i’d just look at all the pretty flowers and be like these look super cool and pretty and you’re def gonna buy this

trooperluke: but nO

smugglerhan: i’m sure you’re doing fine!! some people only care about the aesthetics anyway and i’m sure you’ve never accidentally sold a flower that said something like i hate you when it was supposed to say you’re cool or whatever

smugglerhan: also if you have then i’m sure no one noticed okay no one’s come to scream at you, right?

trooperluke: :(

smugglerhan: finn

trooperluke: okay fine no

smugglerhan: see you’re doing fine!! :) but if you really want to learn about flowers, you definitely should!! i can help if you want?

trooperluke: yes pls thank you <3

trooperluke: honestly my rey of sunshine <3

trooperluke: you’re the best i love you <3 <3

smugglerhan: love you too my finn <3 <3

 

 

Finn feels a lot better the next morning than he did yesterday. He feels all right again, if not a little bit giddy. He made sure to bring at least three packets of instant coffee with him, and as he drinks his first cup, he tries not to think too hard about _my finn_.

Of course, at 8:10 AM, someone comes to distract him.

“Hello again!”

It’s the same customer from yesterday morning, still smiling and still looking like the sun is shining out of their every pore.

“Hello,” Finn greets cautiously.

“Yes, I’d like a bouquet that says _You’ve been a shitty groupmate all semester but you also let me drink from your thermos of coffee so I guess you’re kind of okay,_ ” the customer says, and really, if they’re going to keep coming back, Finn needs something better to call them. So far the only appropriate names seem like Customer With Weird Requests and Probably A Morning Person Who Also Smiles A Lot.

“Right,” Finn says, eyebrows furrowing in thought. “Will you be alright with one that says _Thank you_?”

Customer With Weird Requests shrugs. “Why not?”

Once again, Finn goes out back, stares at the _Thank you_ bouquets, and picks out the prettiest one.

“I’m assuming this one isn’t on the house anymore,” Customer With Weird Requests says, just a touch cheekily.

“That’ll be $30,” Finn says, rolling his eyes as he hands the bouquet over. “And I’ll have you know, I don’t usually give out flowers for free.”

“Really?” Customer With Weird Requests says, eyebrows raised. “Why did I get special treatment, then?”

“$30,” Finn repeats, because he’d rather not say something like, _You smile too much and it’s overwhelming and I feel like I’m drowning in the sunlight,_ because that would be weird for someone you’ve only met two times, right?

“Alright, alright,” they say, thankfully handing over $50 before Finn loses his wits and runs off from this confusing mess of feelings.

Finn keeps his head down as he fiddles with the cash register and even as he says, “Your change is $20,” reaching out with the money and the receipt in his hand.

The problem is Customer With Weird Requests must be stubborn enough and adamant about embarrassing Finn because they don’t take their change even after fifteen seconds of Finn wriggling his hand in a vague gesture of _Please just take your things and leave me alone._

“Your change,” Finn repeats, finally giving in and looking up just so he can glare at them, except—well, except Customer With Weird Requests is gone. They’re just _gone_ , and here Finn is with $20 still in his hand.

“Oh my god,” Finn says, because really, what did he do to deserve this? Well, the answer is obviously the disaster that is yesterday morning, but he doesn’t really want to think about that.

“My day can only get better,” Finn says as he tucks the $20 bill under his bag and tries not to feel so guilty. It’s kind of like a tip, he supposes. If he were a coffee shop employee like he usually wishes he were, he’d be receiving tips all the time. It’s kind of like his money too, anyway, since he lost $30 yesterday to the very same customer.

He sighs. He really hopes his life doesn’t become the weird and perplexing mess that the past two days have been.

 

 

**trooperluke + smugglerhan**

smugglerhan: okay so i told you i don’t have anywhere to go for the holidays right

smugglerhan: but i was thinking

smugglerhan: what if i come visit you

smugglerhan: i mean you don’t have to worry about where i’m staying or you don’t even really have to meet me but it would be super nice if we did meet!!!!

smugglerhan: :)

trooperluke: !!!!!!!!!!!!

trooperluke: yes!!!!!!!1

trooperluke: do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

trooperluke: also of course you’re staying with me my roommate’s going home to introduce his bf to his fam

trooperluke: it would be so cute if they weren’t terrifying

trooperluke: but yes you’re coming here!!!! yay!!!! i’m so excited!!!!!!!

smugglerhan: really!!! i’m glad as well! :) :) :)

trooperluke: you’re finally going to see my nerd face irl time to see if you’re smol like i imagine

smugglerhan: :( i’m not that tiny :( you’re tiny :( :(

trooperluke: we’re fine even if we’re tiny!!!! <3

trooperluke: but okay speaking of my roommate i actually have something to tell you!!

smugglerhan: what is it? o:

trooperluke: so okay i unfollowed drthvdrx and palpatine

smugglerhan: that’s great, finn! :) :) :)

trooperluke: BUT

trooperluke: ok don’t celebrate yet rey there’s a big bu t

smugglerhan: okay?

trooperluke: okay so i unfollowed them this afternoon idk i was feeling great about my last exam and it was a great day and i just thought it was a great time to do it

trooperluke: but then ten minutes later my roommate is shouting at me & telling me his bf told him i unfollowed them on tumblr

trooperluke: and i was like????? you have a tumblr????

trooperluke: and he was like???? yes you idiot i do omg i can’t believe you unfollowed me i hate you so much i thought we had smth going on finn

trooperluke: and ofc i said sorry but it was so awkward he was like i’m not gonna force u to follow me again ok i don’t care if you do and then walked out on me

trooperluke: why is my life suddenly on another level of ~disaster wtf

smugglerhan: okay i see why that’s not so great

trooperluke: my rey of sunshine grace me w ur wisdom what do you think i should do

smugglerhan: um okay so your roommate is still trash but he’s also your friend and you want to remain friends

smugglerhan: okay you really really don’t have to follow them again and i guess i was also kind of pressuring you to unfollow them :( this doesn’t mean you have to pick between us okay and i’d understand if you did follow them again

smugglerhan: but don’t let them pressure you into following them either

smugglerhan: i think what you should definitely do, though, is explain why exactly you did what you did

smugglerhan: and just hope for the best? :(

smugglerhan: i’m sorry this happened :( :( :( i’ll be here if you want to talk again :(

trooperluke: i’ll talk to them!!

trooperluke: i just texted ben and asked if i can come see him he’s probably just at hux’s tho

trooperluke: he’s also probably gonna say no

smugglerhan: gl finn! :) <3

trooperluke: oh my god wait if ben and hux are palpatine and drthvdrx

trooperluke: then palpatine and drthvdrx are??? boyfriends????????? what?????????

trooperluke: who is who?????

trooperluke: ok not the most important question

trooperluke: also p obvious ben hAS to be kylo ren

trooperluke: more importantly they are boyfriends and they threaten each other on tumblr?????? like i never would have thought

smugglerhan: oh my god finn i am at work and i am reading all these life-changing messages

smugglerhan: why can’t i stop

smugglerhan: :(

trooperluke: okay but rey

trooperluke: remember that time palpatine said the first thing he’d do to drthvdrx if they see each other irl is choke him

trooperluke: di D HE ACTUALY

trooperluke: MEAN IT IN A SEXUAL W AY

trooperluke: WHEN WE THINK THEYRE ARGUING

trooperluke: ARE THEY RLY JUST MAKING INNUENDOS

trooperluke: REY HE LP

smugglerhan: …………………………………………………

smugglerhan: finn my finn i love you

smugglerhan: but people are giving me looks so i’m going to close tumblr and just

smugglerhan: try to forget

smugglerhan: i love you though i hope you survive :) :) :)

smugglerhan: <3

trooperluke: REY

trooperluke: :(

 

 

Finn honestly thought he was going to survive his second semester in university unscathed. He almost did, really. His grades are fine and work is still okay despite the special cases concerning Customer With Weird Requests, but now his roommate isn’t talking to him and the only reason Finn even knows Ben’s still comes around is the post-it notes Finn finds around their apartment with messages like _the milk is spoiled and bitter, just like me apparently,_ and, _I didn’t think it was necessary but Hux told me to make sure you know that movie nights are over._

Finn was disappointed when he read that last one. Ben always has the best obscure movie choices. Finn’s going to have to corner him before winter break starts, or else he might never have the chance to straighten things out again.

It’s been three days since their fight, but all Finn has really done is start an Anakin-centric apology fic for Ben. So, yes, he has enough to worry about, but of course he has to be reminded that his life is a mess because Customer With Weird Requests comes again, thankfully at around 10 AM instead of their usual ridiculous time.

“Hello, I’m back,” they say, “and I’d like a bouquet that says _You’re an amazing friend and I can’t believe we’re actually graduating, holy shit, it’s been four years, can’t wait to talk shit about work with you_.”

Finn blanches a bit, torn between relieved that he’s probably never going to hear their complicated orders again after they graduate and sad because he’s also never going to see their beautiful smile anymore.

He tries his best to sound unruffled when he replies, “What about a Congratulations bouquet?”

And so Customer With Weird Requests ends up with another standard bouquet while the flower shop ends up with another $30 to its shitty name.

“So,” Customer With Weird Requests says instead of leaving, “I was thinking, if this were a coffee shop, you’d have a name tag, you’d have asked my name for the cup, and we’d have each other’s names memorized by now.”

Finn blinks. “Yes?” he says, because he isn’t really sure if they’re asking for his name or just wishing they were in a coffee shop like Finn usually does.

“My name is Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron. And it’d be great if you referred to me by they and them.” Customer With Weird Requests—also named Poe, apparently—says, and there’s their smile again, bright and warm.

Finn can’t help but smile back. “I’m Finn. Just he or him.”

“Nice to finally know your name, Finn, but there’s one more thing I’d like to ask, if that’s okay.” Poe fishes out their phone from their pocket and places it on the counter. “Your number? For flower purposes. So I can text you my order in advance and stuff.”

“And stuff,” Finn repeats, eyebrows raised.

“Sending you pictures of my dog, telling you obscure facts about me, hoping you’re going to do the same?” Poe leans against the counter, their eyes sparkling, though with what, Finn isn’t sure. What he is sure of, though, is that it kind of makes him feel like he’s melting.

“The flower shop actually has a number but we pass it around. I’m pretty sure my boss would reply to your texts, but she’s also probably going to find your house and steal your dog. I guess if we don’t want that to happen, I can give you my number instead,” Finn says, shrugging, typing his number in all the while.

When Finn looks up from the phone, he catches Poe staring at him, eyebrows furrowed and their lips twisted downward in a puzzled frown. Then, snapping out of it, they say, “I really was angling for your number. I mean, not the flower shop, you know? Just you. Finn.”

“Oh.” Finn narrows his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, really. You gave me a free bouquet and I forced $20 on you. We have a bond now,” Poe says as they take back their phone. Finn tries not to peek at what name Poe types in for him.

“Does this mean you’re going to keep coming back?” Finn says, slightly exasperated but mostly hopeful.

Poe tilts their head, considering their answer for a brief moment. “If you want me to.”

“Well, it would be good for business,” Finn says slowly. Then, in a stroke of bravery, he adds, “Plus, I like seeing you.”

And it’s true. Poe’s presence is overwhelming. It sends Finn into a flurry of emotions that last for hours, makes Finn wish he had something better to say other than, _Is this bouquet alright?_ But in the end, he does like seeing Poe. He likes the warmth that explodes in chest and settles in his tummy, and he likes that afterwards, he always has countless words running in his mind, just waiting to be wrestled into sappy, longing prose.

“Yeah?” Poe bites their lower lip, and it makes Finn kind of want to flail around. “I like seeing you as well.”

“That’s good,” Finn says, now almost breathless as his heart beats loudly in his chest.

Poe beams. “I’ll text you, okay?”

“Okay,” Finn replies, and then they’re gone.

Finn tries not to check his phone for that text too much.

 

 

from Uknown:

from Unknown: as promised, a pic of bb8

to sun child: you know i could have given you a fake number you couldve been sending pictures of your dog to a stranger

to sun child: also bb8 is really cute :) :)

from sun child: you wouldn’t have i’m pretty sure

from sun child: and thank you i’ll give bb8 a kiss for you :-)

 

 

**trooperluke + smugglerhan**

smugglerhan: okay so you follow huttslayerleia right

trooperluke: the leia to your han? light of your life besides me? no but I’ve been meaning to!! after i unfollow inactive blogs i swear

smugglerhan: yes! okay so we were talking about the holidays and i kinda mentioned i was going to visit you and it turns out they live in the same area!!!! and!! they want to meet!!

smugglerhan: which is?? really great!!!!

trooperluke: i’m so happy for you!!!

smugglerhan: and okay i actually wanted to ask you if you’d go with me? i mean i know you don’t follow each other but you’re both great people and really important to me <3

smugglerhan: no pressure i swear i’d understand if you don’t want to! :) :)

trooperluke: of course i’ll go!!! <3

smugglerhan: yay!! <3

smugglerhan: okay how is ben btw!!

trooperluke: we’re still not talking :(

trooperluke: i’ve tried going to hux’s place but they won’t even let me in

trooperluke: and i know better than to send him a lot of texts or to keep calling him he might throw his phone at the wall or smth and he’s destroyed six phones already this year

trooperluke: i’ll keep trying though!! he and hux leave in a week

smugglerhan: i hope things work out!! :(

trooperluke: thank you <3

smugglerhan: <3

 

 

from sun child:

from sun child: look how cute :-) :-)

from sun child: ok but just to warn you bb8 isn’t usually a calm sleeping angel

from sun child: to be accurate, here are some emoticons that are 100% bb8

from sun child: (✿ง•̀_•́)ง & (」゜ロ゜)」

to sun child: poe dameron it’s 3 am wtf

from sun child: did you really just full name me am i already in trouble

to sun child: like i feel how cute bb8 is but why are you awak e

to sun child: also i’m lowkey scared to meet bb8 but also excited because i do like people who are (✿ง•̀_•́)ง and most of the people in my life are already (」゜ロ゜)」

from sun child: did i wake you? i’m sorry :-(

to sun child: no chill i really was still awake

to sun child: even though i shouldn’t be

from sun child: we should go to sleep

from sun child: bb8 is snoring and i would send you a recording of it but you can just see for yourself someday i’ll bring bb8 around to the shop :-) :-)

to sun child: text me first if you do okay!! i want to smell nice when you do

from sun child: i will!! :-)

 

 

The next day, Finn receives a surprise in the form of Hux marching into the flower shop, looking irate and exhausted like he usually does.

“Just give me any bouquet,” he says, slamming money on the counter before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is this going to be for Ben? Because I really don’t think he’s likes flowers,” Finn says, not taking the money just yet. Ben would rather throw away a bouquet than keep it.

“He hates flowers. He also hates my satin sheets and my water heater and my bath bombs.” Hux sighs, and yet he still manages to sound fond. Finn can understand the sentiment. “It’s for my living room. But Finn, if he stays at my apartment any longer, he’s probably going to burn the whole building to the ground.”

“Are you going to help me talk to him?” Finn asks, because there’s no way he’s getting near Ben without it. Hux is probably the only person who Ben’s speaking to right now.

“Of course. That is why I’m here, yes?” Hux says, rolling his eyes.

“Tonight, then?” Finn says. “I’ll come by at 7.”

“Ben will be there,” Hux assures. Then he huffs impatiently, says, “Now get me my bouquet, Finn.”

“Okay, I’m getting your bouquet,” Finn says, raising his hands in deference. He makes quick work of it, making sure to pick the best bouquet with the freshest-looking flowers because if he doesn’t, Hux will just _know_. That’s how Hux is, and Finn’s pretty sure it’s why Ben is half in love with him despite their many differences.

Hux sniffs as he inspects the flowers Finn presents him.

“Good enough,” he finally says after too long a moment of Finn fidgeting nervously behind the counter.

Finn knows now that palpatine is the only person who can actually stand up to drthvdrx and actually come out intact, but Hux has never been someone he’d wanted to cross. While Hux doesn’t actively go looking for trouble, he can destroy someone if he really needs to. He’s the sort of person who never raises their hand in class but can win a debate and make his opponent cry for a requirement.

And, well, right now, he needs to get his boyfriend out of his apartment.

“Don’t be late,” Hux says, and Finn really doesn’t plan to.

As Hux strides out of the shop, Poe walks in.

“Hey,” they greet with a smile, and thank God for Poe, honestly. Finn instantly feels less terrified and more excited.

“Hey,” Finn says, smiling right back. “What will it be today?”

“Well, nothing, actually,” Poe says, rubbing the back of their neck sheepishly. “I just came here to ask you something.”

Finn raises his eyebrows. “You could have texted me.”

“No, I wanted to ask in person,” Poe says.

“Okay?” Finn shifts his weight from one foot to the other, getting a little worried. It must be something serious if Poe bothered to come here. “What is it?”

“So I got these tickets to the Intrepid Museum and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?” Poe asks, hope obvious in their eyes and the curve of their mouth. “I mean you don’t have to and you have absolutely no reason to, but I’d really like your company.”

“No, it’s fine.” Finn shuffles his chair closer to the counter, leaning closer to Poe in his eagerness. “When is this?”

“Next Saturday. Are you free?”

Next Saturday is when Ben and Hux leave for the Solos’ home. If he and Ben talk things out tonight, then he’d definitely be able to go.

“I think so,” Finn says. He hopes so.

“Great,” Poe says, and for a brief moment, they grasp Finn’s hand, squeezing excitedly, but soon enough they’re heading for the door again, hands at their sides, touch gone as soon as it came. “I’ll text you the details.”

“See you,” Finn says, and he gets to see Poe winking at him for the second time before they finally disappear from view.

Right. He should probably buy Ben an apology shirt from Hot Topic for later. Just to be sure.

 

 

from sun child: we could go to the museum early? it opens at 10!

to sun child: i usually don’t have work on weekends so that should be okay

from sun child: oh!! do you want to have lunch tomorrow?

to sun child: okay i actually when i said I don’t usually have work on weekends um

to sun child: i have to work tomorrow :(

to sun child: i’m sorry!!! my boss and i have talked and she’ll be there at around 12:30 max so if you’re okay with waiting that long??

from sun child: it’s okay!! :-) i’ll still see you tomorrow and that’s what’s important :-) :-)

to sun child: <3

to sun child: thank you i’ll see you tomorrow!! <3

 

 

**trooperluke + smugglerhan**

trooperluke: rey my rey of sunshine <3

trooperluke: will you pls read over my apology fic <3

trooperluke: i swear i will write that leia/evaan fic you’ve been lowkey screaming for since you read the leia miniseries

smugglerhan: i hate you why do you always know what i want

smugglerhan: i was going to do it anyway but i’m still going to take that fic thank you :) :) :)

smugglerhan: are you and kylo okay now????

trooperluke: kylO

trooperluke: i honestly still cannot believe that kylo ren and ben solo are one and the same w ow

trooperluke: but anyway

trooperluke: yes hux sneaked me in after dinner

trooperluke: we talked and i said sorry and he sort of said sorry too but also that he’s going to evaluate our friendship over the break

trooperluke: but he let me stay over for dinner and movie night!!! i mean he picked a slasher movie and i was lowkey scared he was going to just bring out a knife and stab me the whole time

trooperluke: but u know i’m still alive and hux would have been mad at him for staining the carpet anw

trooperluke: also i already sent you the file even before you even said yes

smugglerhan: that’s great!!!!

smugglerhan: also i know

smugglerhan: what, would hux not have been angry ben stabbed you?

trooperluke: i mean maybe? because i buy him tea every month? but no you don’t understand how much he loves his apartment ok

smugglerhan: wow

trooperluke: no really his apartment is perfect

trooperluke: i try so harD to be able to stay the night and try the guest room bed bc it looks so soft i swear

trooperluke: but i’ve never been able to in the eight months we’ve known each other

smugglerhan: wow okay do you need a hug or something

trooperluke: i’m fine <3

trooperluke: i’m also going to get to sleep in that bed if it’s the last thing i do istg

smugglerhan: can’t you just sneak into his apartment while they’re gone

trooperluke: rey

trooperluke: my rey of sunshine i love you that’s exactly what i’m going to tdo

trooperluke: and you’re going to come with me bc it’s your idea and you deserve the luxury

trooperluke: because you’re the best <3

trooperluke: and you can’t even say no bc you both have 0 fucks to give about hux possibly getting mad at you and also because you can definitely take him

smugglerhan: flatterer

smugglerhan: how can i say no to that? <3

 

 

from sun child: finn!! buddy!! are you allergic to anything?

from sun child: i myself am allergic to shrimp

to sun child: i’m allergic to nuts!!

to sun child: though i only have mild reactions so?? i can still eat a bit

from sun child: nuts aren’t that nice anw i’ll never let any near you i promise

to sun child: thank you?

to sun child: <3

from sun child: <3 :-)

 

 

Finn wakes up an hour after his alarm and skips breakfast so he won’t be late. He does manage to get to the shop on time, but by 10 AM, his stomach is grumbling and he has five tabs open on his phone, each a different website of a fast food restaurant.

He isn’t expecting Poe to come by until early afternoon, so when Poe appears at eleven with a backpack and an unabashed smile on their face—well.

“What are you doing here so early?” Finn asks, though he really has no complaints. It’s always nice to see Poe.

“Lunch,” Poe says simply, and then proceeds to take out a several plastic containers of food from their backpack.

“This is why you suddenly asked me about my allergies,” Finn says. Even sleep-deprived as he was while reading Poe’s text that morning, he knew it was a little out of the blue.

Poe shrugs. “I wanted to surprise you, but I also didn’t want you to die.”

“Don’t worry. I’m surprised,” Finn says, his lips curving up into a fond smile.

“I’m glad,” Poe says, just as they climb up on the counter so they can sit there, legs dangling beside Finn. “Also, just to warn you. I was kind of in a hurry when I cooked all this, so if something tastes weird, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure it’s all great,” Finn says, and he’s not wrong.

They’re all simple dishes, sure, but they’re hearty and satisfying and, frankly, what Finn imagines home tastes like.

“This is amazing,” Finn says. “You’re amazing. This is so much better than anything I could cook or buy.”

“Thanks. They’re my Ma’s recipes,” Poe says, ducking their head sheepishly.

“They’re great, honestly,” Finn says, sighing contentedly. “I kind of want to hug you right now.”

“Hugs are always a yes for me, Finn. Just hug away,” Poe says, chuckling as they lean downwards and wrap their arms around Finn’s neck. It lasts for all of five seconds, and Finn holds on to the hem of Poe’s shirt the whole time.

They smell like pines, mint, and just a tiny bit like cotton candy. It makes Finn smile even wider.

“I like hugging. Probably too much, so you might regret that,” Finn says when they part.

“Nah.” Poe waves a dismissing hand. “I like hugging and you like hugging. We’ll be fine.”

“Don’t let my boss catch you hugging anyone though. She hates public displays of affection,” Finn says, shuddering slightly at the memory of Miss P’s most terrifying glare which only comes out when engaged couples come and inquire about wedding bouquets.

Poe’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “She hates PDA and yet she runs a flower shop?”

Finn shrugs. “Maybe she likes flowers. I’ve never really asked.”

“Why not?”

“She’s a great boss, don’t get me wrong,” Finn says. “She always pays me according to schedule, and honestly, this is only the second time she’s asked me to cover a weekend shift for her. She’s just… closed off when it comes to personal matters. And she’s kinda scary when she’s mad.”

Poe raises their eyebrows. “Is it really that bad?”

They find out soon enough because Miss P arrives earlier than expected and catches Poe still sitting on the counter.

“Finn, is it not in our list of rules that non-employees are not allowed beyond the counter?” she says, her mouth twisted into a disapproving frown, like she expected better of Finn.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, we were just having lunch,” Finn says. “This is Poe Dameron, by the way. They're kind of a regular. And Poe, this is Miss P, my boss.”

“Really?” Miss P says, eyebrows raised as she considers Poe.

“Just recently, ma’am. I’ve been buying bouquets for my friends because we’re graduating,” Poe says, and Miss P must see something she likes in Poe because she just nods and accepts this instead of saying that it gives them no right to violate the rules of this establishment.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Poe,” Miss P says. Then, tilting her head in thought, she adds, “You know, we do have extra chairs in the back.”

And, well, that’s pretty much an invitation for Poe to come back. She likes Poe. Apparently, it is impossible not to like Poe Dameron.

Poe seems flustered by this, though. “No, it’s fi—”

“I’m going to add two rules to the list, Finn,” Miss P says, cutting Poe off. “One: No sitting on the counter. Two: Select non-employees listed below are allowed beyond the counter. To start off the list: Poe Dameron.”

“Yes, Miss P,” Finn says, taking note of the new rules word by word so he can add them to the Google document later.

“Thank you,” Poe says, though it sounds more like a question.

“You’re welcome,” Miss P says, and as she stomps to the backroom, Finn catches her smiling in what looks like mild amusement.

Theory: Poe Dameron is universally liked.

Case 1: Finn who, if he may say, is highly impressionable and likes a lot of people. Probably not the best proof.

Case 2: The people Poe’s bouquets went to who have put up with Poe despite their implied _pain in the ass_ personality. Which isn’t the case, if Finn may add, because Poe is just lovely and nice and not at all a bother.

Case 3: Miss P who loves plants but at most tolerates people, is immediately nice to Poe and, dare Finn say it, charmed by them. It’s a miracle in itself, and could be considered as 80% proof.

Case 4 will hopefully be Rey because Finn definitely plans on telling her about Poe, and honestly, he doesn’t know why he waited so long.

“You’re magic somehow,” Finn tells Poe, still bewildered.

“She’s not so terrifying,” Poe says, shrugging.

“You’re amazing. Someday, I’m going to drag you to movie night with my roommate and his boyfriend. I want to see if they like you too,” Finn says.

“Are they supposedly terrifying like Miss P?” Poe asks, amused.

“Ben hates everyone and Hux hates everyone who gets in his way,” Finn says, and he wonders when he started getting fond of those assholes. Probably after their shared suffering after having an Adam Sandler marathon. It’s a long story. It’s also entirely Ben’s fault, but Finn digresses.

“Are all your friends so friendly and positive?” Poe asks, amused.

“Hey!” Finn says indignantly, because he has nice friends too. He has one friend in particular who’s the _nicest_.

Poe laughs. “I was kidding.”

“I know,” Finn says, rolling his eyes, “but you’re still going to regret it when you meet my friend who’s coming over to visit me in a few days. She’s great and I love her and she doesn’t like holding hands but she said she’d do it for me.”

“Really?” Poe hums thoughtfully.

“And she’s really cute too,” Finn adds, because it’s true and undeniable.

Poe grins. “Tell me more.”

And so Finn does.

 

 

from sun child: okay but there’s also someone i want you to meet

from sun child: but i can’t tell you about her yet you’re just going to have to prepare yourself

from sun child: but she’s nice i swear!! you’ll love her!!!

from sun child: :-)

to sun child: if you like her i’m sure i will too!!

from sun child: we could all actually go together to the museum? isn’t your friend coming next week? mine is too

from sun child: we could still go somewhere just the two of us if you want

from sun child: finn how do you feel about laser tag

to sun child: i’ll ask her!!

to sun child: and it’s fine really we spend a lot of time together already anyway

to sun child: that wasn’t a no btw i’m going to kick your ass at laser tag :) :)

from sun child: sunday after the museum trip?

to sun child: yes!!

from sun child: you’re on :-) :-)

 

 

**trooperluke + smugglerhan**

trooperluke: okay there’s this cute person

smugglerhan: oooh

trooperluke: irl

smugglerhan: OOH

smugglerhan: tell me more, my finn <3

trooperluke: okay but i gotta tell you they’re one of the reasons i had my most recent work breakdown

trooperluke: bc they had really weird requests and i’m just like wow i feel kinda incompetent

trooperluke: but it’s all cool now we have an understanding and they are the child of the sun gracing me with their warm beautiful presence

smugglerhan: okay i won’t kick their ass i get it

trooperluke: you still will little bit i probably can’t stop you anyway

smugglerhan: hell yeah!!!!

trooperluke: and we’re going to a museum which you’re also going to ok i know you’ll like it anw you’re a space nerd

smugglerhan: aren’t we all space nerds

trooperluke: tru

trooperluke: but rey pls tell me you’re going with us <3 <3

smugglerhan: if you want me to, sure?

smugglerhan: :)

trooperluke: they’re actually also bringing a friend so there’s going to be 4 of us i hope that’s okay!!

smugglerhan: that’s fine!! :)

trooperluke: yay!! <3

trooperluke: you’re going to love them i just know it

trooperluke: i have a theory that it’s impossible not to like them

trooperluke: they just ~have to be liked you know

smugglerhan: i’m sure i will!!

smugglerhan: ok actually you have questionable taste so maybe not

trooperluke: rey you’re breaking my heart

smugglerhan: i’ll try, okay? but only because i love you <3

trooperluke: love you too my rey of sunshine <3 <3

 

 

to sun child: i’ve talked to her and she says she’s cool with the museum <3

from sun child: that’s great!!

from sun child: i haven’t actually told my friend yet but it’ll be a surprise!!

from sun child: we both really like space

to sun child: i like you 100000x more now that i know that tidbit

to sun child: i too love space

from sun child: i didn’t even know it was possible to like you even more but i like you 100000x more too :-)

to sun child: <3

 

 

The next time Poe comes by, they immediately jump over the counter—much too gracefully, _honestly_ —and wrap a scarf around Finn’s neck.

“What,” Finn says, because really, _what?_

“I made you a scarf,” Poe says simply.

“Oh.” Finn takes a moment to look at the scarf, bright red, snug and comfortable. “It’s lovely. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Poe says, grinning.

“But why did you make me a scarf?” Finn asks, because while he appreciates it especially now that it’s winter break, there’s also no reason why Poe would be giving him gifts.

Poe shrugs. “I make scarves for all my friends.”

And, really, that’s just so sweet and too good to be true.

“When did you decide to make me one?” Finn says. He tries to hide how touched he is, but he probably fails.

“Honestly?” Poe pauses, biting their lower lip in hesitation. “After the first time I came here, I just looked at you and thought you deserved a scarf.”

“Really?” Finn’s eyebrows furrow. He doesn’t really know what to say to that.

Poe sees Finn’s face and blanches. “Do you not like it?”

“No, I do,” Finn assures. “I just don’t see what I could’ve done when we first met that made you think I deserve this.”

Poe purses their lips. “Finn, do you know what I usually give my friends every end of a semester? Cupcakes, not flowers. I only bought flowers for my thesis adviser because she deserves it after all the headaches I gave her.”

“Why’d you come back then?” Finn asks.

“Because of you. Because you’re cute and you blackmailed me into getting my flowers for free and you never told me to stop making overly specific bouquet orders that you clearly don’t have or make,” Poe says. They stand behind Finn’s chair and hugs him from there, their jaw brushing against the shell of Finn’s right ear.

Finn laughs. “You didn’t seem like you’d listen anyway. I already told you we only have standard bouquets.”

“Well, consider this my apology, okay?” Poe says, hugging him a little tighter. Finn thinks he feels a kiss being pressed into his hair, but it might just be his imagination.

“Okay,” Finn finally relents. Then, softly, he repeats, almost to himself, “Okay.”

 

 

from sun child:

from sun child: would you say that this is worth it for $25

from sun child: okay let me show you what it looks like on a dog

from sun child:

to sun child: you’d spend $30 on flowers but you’re thinking twice about spending less on an r2d2 costume for bb8?????????

to sun child: don’t make me regret accepting your scarf poe dameron

from sun child: HEY no scarf returns

from sun child: and okay i’m buying it bb8 s going to look so cute

to sun child: you better!!

to sun child: send me pics when you receive it :) :)

from sun child: i will! :-)

 

 

**trooperluke + smugglerhan**

smugglerhan: hey!! so my flight’s delayed i’ll be there around 9 am

trooperluke: aah i have work :( :( what are we going to do :(

smugglerhan: i know, i know, which is why i already contacted huttslayerleia and they said they’d be okay with coming to the airport and driving me around for a while

trooperluke: i’m glad!!

trooperluke: i’m really sorry though :( :( i’ll give you my number tho promise me to text when your plane lands? and also the plate number of your friend’s car

smugglerhan: i will!!! don’t worry so much, i’ll be fine <3

smugglerhan: and honestly don’t worry so much, i can take their ass!!

trooperluke: i know you can but i also want an apb out bc that would just be so cool

smugglerhan: oh my god finn

trooperluke: you watch castle and brooklyn nine nine rey don’t deny that it’s cool

smugglerhan: i never denied it

trooperluke: THAS RI GHT

smugglerhan: omg calm down finn

trooperluke: i can’t calm down i’m finally meeting you irl tomorrow!!!!

smugglerhan: aww <3 finn <3 <3

smugglerhan: i’m excited to meet you too, my finnamon roll <3 <3 <3

trooperluke: <3

 

 

from sun child: i’m coming by later!!!

to sun child: okay i mean you don’t usually warn me but okay

to sun child: i’ll be looking forward to it <3

from sun child: bring out another chair :-)

to sun child: ?????????

to sun child: are you bringing your friend?????

from sun child: yes :-)

to sun child: okay i’m gonna be at my best space loving self

from sun child: i know you will <3 :-)

 

 

At eleven o’clock, Poe arrives with a bright grin on their face, dragging someone behind them.

And Finn’s ready to greet them, really. He put on a shirt with a minimalistic print of the phases of the moon. He’s also wearing his green friendship scarf.

The thing is, he doesn’t expect Poe’s friend to be someone he already knows. He especially doesn’t expect it to be Rey.

“Oh my god. Finn?” she says, and judging by the surprise on her face, she doesn’t expect him either. “You’re the cute flower person Poe’s been talking about?”

“You’re the space friend. I wore my moon shirt for you,” Finn says, his eyes wide. Rey was the one who convinced Finn to get this shirt. This is all so _surreal_. “Wait. _Poe_ is huttslayerleia? Wait.”

“Oh! Poe’s the cute person you were talking about. Really, is this the only flower shop in this city?” Rey turns to Poe who’s just standing there, grinning like this isn’t all such an odd, unbelievable coincidence. Then, she punches them on their arm, not holding back one bit.

“What was that for?” Poe says as they rub their arm, hurt.

“I just wanted to punch you,” Rey answers, and gives no indication of expounding on that. Finn loves her so _much_.

“Oh my god, how could you doubt that buying an R2-D2 harness for your dog wouldn’t be worth it? It’s so much worse now that I know you’re Star Wars trash,” Finn says, exaggerating his horror. “I’d punch you if there weren’t a counter between us, I swear to God, Poe Dameron.”

“Why am I getting ganged up on?” Poe says, but they’re laughing, and they're wrapping an arm around Rey’s shoulders and they're saying, “Just come out here and hug us already, Finn.”

And Finn does because it sounds like the right thing to do, and now they’re in a messy three-people hug but it’s nice and Finn is with people he loves and he honestly just wants to stay this way forever.

“Rey, you’re coming with us to laser tag,” Finn says. They still haven’t disentangled themselves from each other.

It’s Poe who replies first, surprised but pleased. “Really?”

“I’d like that,” Rey says. “I’m going to bust you both in record time, I swear I will.”

“Are you willing to bet on that?” Finn says, even though he has absolutely no doubt that she will wipe both Poe and him out even if they team up.

“No one’s betting on anything,” Poe says firmly.

Rey’s and Finn’s eyes meet. Of course, they’re not going to listen.

Poe sighs. “What did I get myself into?”

A mess, surely, but Finn likes to think they’re going to be a sappy, happy mess.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!!!


End file.
